1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dentistry apparatus and, more particularly, it relates to mouth props for dental patients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental mouth props, or bite blocks, are devices which are inserted into the patient's mouth between the upper and lower teeth to keep the mouth opened in a fixed position while the dentist is working therein. In typical use, the teeth on one side of the mouth contact the bite block while the dentist is working on teeth on the opposite side. These bite blocks enhance the efficiency of the dentist so that the dentist does not have to continually remind the patient to keep the mouth open at a certain angle, and further so that the dentist does not have to be concerned with the patient inadvertently biting the dentist's hands. Patients typically find the props useful, as they are able to relax the muscles in the jaw as they rest their teeth on the prop.
Bite blocks are even more useful during long dental appointments when the patient's jaw muscles fatigue. The bite block allows the patient to relax the muscles and teeth on the block, which does the work in keeping the mouth open. Also, some patients cannot open their mouths to provide the dentist access because of damage to the jaw joint. These patients in particular require bite blocks even for short appointments.
Many different designs of bite blocks have been used or are otherwise known. However, known bite blocks are generally inconvenient to use and uncomfortable. Current designs are made of elastic material molded around a stiff metal frame, which allow for little to no variability in the opening angle. Such designs put stress on the mouths of patients who cannot open as wide as others. Current designs also deny access to assistants who evacuate oral fluids and tooth debris while the dentist prepares the tooth. Some examples of prior art bite blocks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,101 issued to Via, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 500,959 issued to Osborn; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,327 issued to Flynn et al. The Via patent discloses a disposable, polygonal-shaped bite block made from a non-elastic foam material such as polyurethane, whereby the force of the teeth on the block causes the teeth to indent into the material and lock the block in place. The Via prop, however, consumes too much mouth space, and therefore competes with the space in which the dentist works. The Via prop is also invariable in size, which proves to be uncomfortable to some patients.
The Osborn patent describes a bite block formed of a pliable styrene material. While the Osborn patent improves access to the patient's mouth by providing a window in the block through which the dentist can insert tools, the block is somewhat complicated in construction and includes flanges extending from the top and bottom of the block on the cheek side to stabilize and keep the soft tissue of the cheeks away from the working area. This design still consumes too much work area despite the included window.
The bite blocks in both of the aforementioned patents are rigid in construction. The lack of flexibility in size of the bite block or adjustability of the particular patient's mouth causes strain to the mouth when the dentist is accessing the patient's mouth. Moreover, the aforementioned props block access to the patient's mouth from at least one direction. The Osborn device provides a window for extending tools therethrough but this window is still comparably small and therefore limits the dentist's access to the open mouth therethrough.